Trucy Wright: Ace Attorney: Females At Law
by LE-MALEM
Summary: Summary will be placed later on


**Trucy Wright: Ace Attorney: Females At Law**

**Turnabout I: Replacement Turnabout, Part 1**

_Disclaimer: This is a fan-based fanfiction. I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of its games or equipments…Phoenix Wright' games are copywrighted by Capcom and Co. Please support the official releases of the product. Also check this link for the avant-première of this fanfiction._

.com/art/Trucy-Wright-Ace-Attorney-169609285?q=1&qo=1

(The park was dark and there were two persons. They got separate from each other due to goodbyes, suddenly; one of them yelled and found the other, dead. She got no alibi so she got arrested)

_November 5th 9:08 AM _

_Defendant Lobby No.3_

**? **: (_This is no time for thought, this is a time for action…I must do what must be done…No time to be afraid_)

**? **: Are you my lawyer for this case? You look very young…Are you sure you can handle this even if it is your first case?

**? **: Actually, I don't know myself, but you are a very important person to Daddy.

**?** : Daddy? But-

**? **: You're Miss Maggey Bryde, aren't you? (_The defendant in this case is Maggey "Luckless" Bryde, she's the park guard, my father talked to me about her and how he defended her so…It is maybe fate that reunited us._)

**Maggey**: You gotta prove me innocent. I really didn't lay a single finger on her. Plus she was one of my best friends back at university.

**Baillif**: The trial will commence shortly. Will the Defense and Prosecution proceed to the Courtroom?

**Maggey**: (Doing the police salute) I will leave my fate into your hands, sir. I wish you the best of luck.

**?** : Okay, thanks… (_Gee, I'm sweating bullets now…_)

_November 5th 9:13 AM _

_Courtroom No.5_

(Voices in the court were rumbling when the sound of a gavel comes by…)

**WHAM**

**Judge**: Court is now in session for the trial of Miss Maggey Bryde.

**Payne**: The Prosecution is ready your Honor.

**? **:The defense is-

**Judge**: Hold it! Isn't the defense supposed to be Mr. Apollo Justice?

**? **: Yes your Honor, but due to unexpected circumstances, which is that the lawyer in question is hospitalized and cannot leave for a while, he requested that his replacement will take his place for today.

**Judge**: Isn't his replacement as he suggested in here- Ah! It's Miss Wright. So you're-

**Trucy**: Trucy Wright: CEO of the Wright Talent Agency and Replacement Defense Attorney. At the service of the court. Your Honor.

**Payne**: **OBJECTION! **Isn't Mr. Wright well-suited for this?

**Trucy**: **OBJECTION! **Daddy has a job already plus he's not qualified anymore as a defense attorney as he suggested himself. So (She bowed with her top-hat in hand…) I will be your opponent. Mr. Payne.

**Judge**: (Hitting his gavel on the table) Defense objection sustained. Mr. Payne, let's not waste our time in some trivial matter and give us your opening statement for this case please.

**Payne**: Y-yes your Honor. The victim's name is Sarah Mary. She's 30 years-old and an old friend of the defendant. She was found at 10:15 PM, dead, the death is caused by a cut all over the victim's throat. A barbaric scene indeed as this picture shows. (Photo is showing the victim laying on the ground face-down with a cut all-over her throat, blood on the ground. And the victim wrote "Bride did it" on the ground)

**Judge**: The court accepts this photo as evidence.

**Payne**: The Prosecution calls Miss Ema Skye to the stand.

(Miss Ema Skye is escorted by the bailiff to the stand)

**Payne**: Will the witness state her name and occupation to the court?

**Ema**: Detective and Foresenics expert Ema Skye at your- whaaaat?

**Judge**: Could the witness explain her sudden reaction to the court?

**Ema**: What is Miss Wright doing on the Defense?

**Trucy**: (Sweating) (_Why is everyone annoyed by my existence in this very moment except me?_)

**Judge**: Witness! You will refrain from badgering the Defense if you please! And explain to the court what happened.

**Ema**: (_Was that a request or an order?) _Oh! Fine… Let's take a look at the park's map shall we? (Park map displayed in the court) The victim and defendant were sitting at the bench talking, according to the defendant it was 9:05 PM when they met. They finished talking at 10 PM and left each in a separate way. The victim went to an alley to take a shortcut when she yelled. The defendant heard the yell and hurried back to where she heard it. (The map was not shown anymore) The reason for arrest was the defendant's self-defense knife. It was found laying on the ground of the crime scene, splattered in blood and with the defendant and victim' fingerprints on it.

**Judge**: The court will accept the knife as evidence. Now Miss Skye will explain for us what her forsenics' experience found on the crime scene.

**Trucy**: (_Alright! Now is the time to reveal the flaws in the witness's statements…_)

_Witness Testimony_

_Ema Skye_

_-What was found on the Crime Scene –_

**Ema**:

Statement 1: When I arrived to the crime scene, I examined the victim's entourage.

Statement 2: What I found on the victim's possession is a cell phone in her jacket and a bag, a feminine bag.

Statement 3: Three important clues attracted my attention that time.

Statement 4: First, the name written in blood was the defendant's.

Statement 5: Second, the throat cut made by the criminal.

Statement 6: Third, the victim's fingerprints on the knife were unusual on the murder weapon.

**Payne**: It is crystal clear here, the defendant didn't go in a seperate way like the defendant claimed to the witness, but she prepared her crime in a malicious but michevious way.

**Judge**: Alright! Will Miss Wright begin her cross-examination of the witness please?

**Trucy**: Yes. Your Honor.

_Cross-Ex__amination_

_Ema Skye_

_-What was found on the Crime Scene –_

**Ema**:

Statement 1: When I arrived to the crime scene, I examined the victim's entourage.

Statement 2: What I found on the victim's possession is a cell phone in her jacket and a bag, a feminine bag.

**Trucy**: **HOLD IT! **Did the witness bring these two pieces of evidence with her?

**Payne**: **OBJECTION! **These evidence are irrelevant to the case and could corrupt the witness's job.

**Trucy**: **OBJECTION! **(She made a head shake) Anything in the crime scene could be useful. The defense request that the bag and the cell phone will be added as evidence to the case.

**Judge**: The court accepts the defense request. Will Miss Skye provide us with those two pieces of evidence.

**Ema**: Gladly. Your Honor.

**Judge**: Now what has caught your attention in the crime scene?

**Ema**:

Statement 3: Three important clues attracted my attention that time.

Statement 4: First, the name written in blood was the defendant's.

**Trucy**: **OBJECTION! **(She placed her top hat on the table, put her hand on the top hat and brought out a paper)

**Judge**: Are you performing some kind of magic trick in this court Miss Wright?

**Trucy**: It's not for act your Honor. (She knuckeled the table) It's evidence… (She held the paper) Now Miss Skye, are you sure it was the defendant's name which is written with blood?

**Ema**: Yeah of course! To be exact it is the last name-

**Trucy**: (Spinning the top hat around her finger and smirking) That is not important, what is important in your statement is how this name was spelled.

**Ema**: What?

**Payne**: **OBJECTION! **This is a courtroom not a spelling school Miss Wright. Plus the Defense is badgering the witness.

**Trucy**: Then you are the one who needs spelling lessons Mr. Payne. Could you remember Maggey's case eight years ago? You made the same exact mistake today.

**Payne**: What? That spelling mistake? We all know that the name of the defendant is Maggey Bry-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

**Trucy**: (Fists on her waist, laughing a childish but demonic laugh) You really need new glasses Mr. Payne. The name written with the victim's blood is "Bride" not "Bryde" this is concerte-like evidence that proves that the defendant didn't commit the crime and don't say that it is irrelevant Mr. Payne because the victim, Sarah, is a university friend of my client, also they knew each other well that they could not forget each other easily so it is impossible for the victim to write Maggey's last name wrongly.

**Payne**: Hee…hee…hee…hee…hee, excellent work Miss Wright, but you forgot something. The murder weapon with the defendant's fingerprints and victim's blood. Also the witness's statement about the defendant, being the owner of the knife.

**Trucy**: W-W-WHAT? (She held her wand afraid-like look on her face)

**Payne**: You proved one point, but let's hear the witness's testimony again shall we?

**Trucy**: (_What do I do, I'm in deep trouble…_) The defense…will accept the prosecution's request. Could Miss Skye repeat her testimony to the defense please?

**Judge**: Sure, witness, repeat your testimony if you please.

**Ema**: My pleasure.

**Ema**:

Statement 1: When I arrived to the crime scene, I examined the victim's entourage.

Statement 2: What I found on the victim's possession is a cell phone in her jacket and a bag, a feminine bag.

Statement 3: Three important clues attracted my attention that time.

Statement 4: First, the name written in blood was the defendant's.

Statement 5: Second, the throat cut made by the criminal.

**Trucy**: **HOLD IT! **What is fishy about the throat cut?

**Ema**: It was made from right to left, more likely made by a left-handed person.

**Judge**: Would the defense like the witness to add this statement to her testimony?

**Trucy**: Yes your Honor, have her amend her testimony if you please.

**Ema**:

Statement 5b: The cut was from right to left which could have been made by a left-handed person.

**Trucy**: (_Let's examine this murder weapon closely_) (She looks at the fingerprints on the knife) (_Something is fishy about "those" fingerprints…better not overlook it_) **OBJECTION! **Please let's have a look at the murder weapon, now could Miss Skye tell me exactly from which hand the fingerprints were?

**Ema**: Well that's obvious! It's from the defendant's right hand- What? RIGHT HAND?

**Trucy**: This statement doesn't match with your last testimony; a right-handed person cannot make a thoat cut from right to left.

**Ema**: (Worried look) W-WHAAAAT?

(Voices in the court mumbling…)

**Judge**: (Hits with his gavel) Order! Order! That is an interesting point Miss Wright, but could you prove it more?

**Trucy**: (_What should I do?) _Aha! Here Maggey! Catch! (She throws her wand at Maggey, the latter caught it automaticly with her right hand) There is your proof your Honor.

**Payne**: **OBJECTION! **The prosecution objects…about the methods of the defense…

**Judge**: (Shaking his head) Overruled! I think that the court has heard enough from the witness, there are fingerprints on the murder weapon, but the Defense proving that the defendant did not murder the victim due to inexperience in using her left hand.

**Payne**: There is something else that is not clear your Honor.

**Judge**: What is it Mr. Payne and do not make mistakes or there will be penalty for you!

**Payne**: The…The witness last statement if you recall.

**Judge**: L-Last statement?

_Flashback _

_**Ema:**_

_Statement 6: Third, the victim's fingerprints on the knife were unusual on the murder weapon._

**Payne**: Indeed! Why the victim's fingerprints are on the knife?

**Trucy**: (_It's true, why indeed?) _

**Maggey**: I can answer the question if you want! (All heads turned to Maggey) I gave her my spare knife that night.

**Payne**: Your spare knife? You mean-

**Maggey**: I was with the Police, remember? And I carried self-defense knives with me always at night, so I gave my spare knife to Sarah so that she could defend herself in case of robbery or threat but she didn't use it.

**Trucy**: The Defense stands by the defendant's statement and will not cross-examinate this point your Honor.

**Judge**: O-Okay if you believe your defendant so much.

**Payne**: I think it is time to lay my trump card, in this case, a witness, an eye witness.

**Trucy**: A-A witness?

**Judge**: (Hits with his gavel) I shall give both sides a five-minutes recess to prepare the next witness, until then court is ajourned! (Hits with his gavel)

_**To Be Continued**_

_So how do you think, please comment well and good until part 2 is out, thanks for all._

_Also I would like some help on the fanfiction because I'm not good with cases if someone could place feedbacks with some propositions for later, they will be welcome. Thanks for all._

(Normal) = Actions

(_Italics_) = Thoughts

Edit : (The website is Deviantart)


End file.
